The invention relates to a data processing system with a main board, wherein the main board comprises at least one multipoint connector in which at least one riser card is accommodated and a first daughter card is accommodated in the first riser card in such a manner that the first daughter card is arranged parallel to the main board. The data processing system further comprises a second multipoint connector in which a second riser card is accommodated, wherein a second daughter card is accommodated in the riser card in such a manner that the second daughter card is arranged parallel to the main board.
Such data processing systems are used, for instance, in so-called blade servers. The peculiarity of the blade server is that several data processing systems of the type mentioned above are arranged one alongside another in a module carrier. The individual data processing systems are mounted in inserts and are inserted into the module carrier. The individual data processing systems are connected to one another via a common rear circuit board, also called a rear panel or midplane. Each of the data processing systems has interfaces formed that connect the data processing system to the common rear panel. The individual data processing systems are very shallow in construction and require only very little space. That is the origin of the term blade server, since each individual data processing system resembles a blade. In addition, the individual data processing systems are supplied by a common power supply and common ventilation with energy and cooling air. Thus, all data processing systems in the module carrier share a common energy and cooling air supply.